


A Wedding or Two

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a wedding between friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding or Two

The brides wore white and the grooms, black.

Buffy Anne Summers walked down the aisle, alone, in a long silk gown with a foot of train. The gown draped over her shoulders and down the front and pack. She walked towards Angel, one time at a time, slowly, as her face burst into a smile of sunshine that shined brightly and lovely like a lit candle in dark.

Willow Rosenberg walked towards her groom, Spike, with a small smile that was just for him, her heart in her eyes for the world, especially her soon-to-be husband. Her gown was shorter in length but not less beautiful in its elegance  
and beauty.

"Do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take thee, Liam Angel to be your husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?" the minister asked.

"I do," Buffy breathed, softly, but with love evident in her voice.

"Do you, Liam Angel, take thee, Buffy Anne Summers to be your wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?" the minister asked.

"Always and forever," Angel said in response.

Joyce and Giles could be heard crying in the background. Dawn could be heard choking throughout the ceremony.

"Do you, Willow Rosenberg, take thee, William Spike to be your husband through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?" the minister asked.

"I do," she said, happy.

"Do you, William Spike, take thee, Willow Rosenberg to be your wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer?" the minister said.

"I do," he murmured with joy flashing through his eyes and voice.

The wedding alone was beautiful but the kiss that sealed their marriages was beautiful and vigorous.

Angel's lips sought Buffy's for a long, sensuous kiss, hard yet soft. Her lips sought his for a kiss that sealed their marriage.

Spike hungrily took Willow's mouth in a heated kiss to seal their marriage.

Everyone looked on with happiness except Dawn, who looked sick.

Buffy was going to knock her upside the head afterwards - that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
